


What Happens in Dean's Shower Gets Repeated in the Bed

by chellefic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kissbingo, First Time, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time shower sex for the Kiss Bingo prompt of 'clean.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Dean's Shower Gets Repeated in the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Grrrl for catching the beta.

"You're really dirty."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Cas. I wouldn't have noticed otherwise."

"You're welcome," Castiel said, smiling. He'd learned it was best to smile when saying things like 'please' and 'you're welcome.'

Dean wasn't smiling, probably because he had ectoplasm in his hair, along the back of one ear, and covering much of his chest.

"Shit. It's running down my back. I'm going to take a shower."

"Of course," Castiel said. "I'll wait here."

Dean gave him the look that seemed to indicate Castiel wasn't functioning with a full complement of brain cells and went into the bathroom.

Castiel sat in the nearest chair to wait. In truth, he should probably head back up to heaven, make sure things were functioning as they should. But a demon working with an old and angry spirit, that was something new and concerning. He wanted to discuss the matter with Dean, and Dean would undoubtedly be more open to discussion once he was clean.

"God damn it," Dean yelled.

Castiel transported himself to the bathroom shower, materializing right behind Dean. "Are you all right?"

Dean jumped, then turned and glared Castiel. "Cas," he said in that slow tone he used when he was really annoyed, but trying to contain it, "why are you in my shower?"

"You screamed. I assumed you needed help."

"I was scalded, that's all. I'm fine."

"Scalded?" Castiel took a step closer. "Are you sure you weren't harmed?"

"I'm sure." Dean stopped for a moment and just stood still, looking at Castiel. "You do realize you're standing in the shower in a trench coat and suit."

"And shoes," Castiel said. He was well aware that he was fully-clothed. He was even more aware that Dean was not. Dean was naked. Completely, totally naked. Castiel hadn't realized how much of Dean there was to be naked. Wide shoulders, solid arms, broad chest with two little pink nipples. Water was running down over Dean's shoulder onto that chest and then lower.

Castiel followed the water with his eyes until it reached Dean's penis. It was soft and surrounded by dark, curly hair. There was an odd stirring in his groin.

"You've never actually seen another person naked, have you?"

"I've seen many naked humans. I've just never looked before."

"My face is up here, Cas."

Face heating, Castiel lifted his gaze. "Yes, of course." Dean had an odd expression on his face, one Castiel couldn't interpret. "I should get out of your shower."

"Or you could take off your coat," Dean said, so quietly Castiel wasn't sure he heard him at first.

Trying to make sense of what he'd heard, Castiel studied Dean's face. Dean looked uncertain. It wasn't a look Castiel was used to seeing on him. "I could," Castiel said carefully, testing out the words -- and the possibilities-- as he said them. He was standing far enough back from the spray that only the bottom part of his coat had gotten wet, and it came off easily. He tossed it past the curtain to the floor.

"Suit," Dean said. He was watching Castiel closely, and Castiel could feel his heart start to speed up.

Peeling off his jacket, he dropped it on top of the coat, then removed his tie before starting on his shirt. He had to tug it free from his pants so he could get all of the buttons undone. Once it was open, he slid it from his shoulders and added it to the growing pile of clothing on the bathroom floor.

Glancing at Dean, who was still watching, he began undoing his belt.

Dean's hand curved around his wrist. "You might want to take off your shoes first."

Taking off his shoes would make it easier to remove his pants. "Yes, that's a good suggestion," Castiel said, his eyes on Dean's face, because that's where Dean had asked him to look and because Dean's eyes were very green this close up. Dean released Castiel's wrist and Castiel tore his gaze from Dean's and squatted.

He'd untied one shoe when he made the mistake of looking straight ahead. Dean's penis was directly in front of him and it didn't look quite as soft as it had before. Tilting his head, Castiel leaned closer. It had definitely increased in size. Curious, he lifted a hand and put his fingers on the top of the shaft. Definitely not soft, although he didn't think it was fully erect yet either.

"Jesus, Cas," Dean said. There was a note in his voice Castiel hadn't heard before and he looked up. "You're supposed to take your clothes off first."

"I am?"

Dean nodded. "That way we can touch each other."

Touching each other sounded like a good thing to Castiel. Untying the other shoe, he stood and tried to use the toe of one shoe to push the other off. Unfortunately, the shoes were wet and all they did was slide against one another.

"Here," Dean said, taking his elbow.

With Dean's support it was easy to lift a foot and pull off first one shoe, then the other. Shoes and socks off, he resumed undoing his pants.

He was bent over, pulling both pants and boxers over his feet when Dean said, "Couldn't you have just zapped them off?"

"I didn't think of that," Castiel admitted, tossing the last of this clothes onto the floor. "I was a little distracted."

"I have that effect on people, especially when I'm naked."

"Yes, you do," Cas said, turning so he was facing Dean. He dropped his gaze to Dean's penis. It looked even fuller than before. "Now about that touching."

Castiel reached out, but Dean intercepted Castiel's hand with his own. "Maybe we should do this one at a time," Dean said, curling his fingers around Castiel's penis.

Eyes falling shut, Castiel sucked in a breath. He'd known it was supposed to feel good, but not that good. The sensations created by Dean's hand moving along his shaft were really quite extraordinary. Opening his eyes, he rested his free hand on the wall for balance and looked down at his penis snug in Dean's hand.

"Good, isn't it?" Dean asked, smiling the smile Castiel had long ago classified as lovable. It was the smile Dean got when he'd done something for someone else.

"Very good."

Releasing Castiel's hand, Dean placed his hand on Castiel's waist. The warmth of it seemed to settle into Castiel's skin. Dean was close enough now that Castiel could feel the heat radiating off of him. If he pressed his entire body to Dean's would all of Dean's warmth settle in Cas's skin, he wondered. He was going to ask Dean if an embrace would be acceptable when Dean's mouth touched his.

Dean's lips were soft and they moved over his with an ease Castiel would never have expected, because he didn't know how to do this. Yet his lips were moving, answering Dean's like it was the easiest thing in the world.

He hadn't known his mouth could feel this kind of pleasure, hadn't realized how many nerve endings there were in his lips, how they'd respond to the tug and pull and pressure of Dean's lips.

Dean stroked his penis again and Castiel gasped. Dean's tongue slipped inside, touching Castiel's own.

Dean's lips and tongue were creating a warmth that felt like it had spread all the way through him, and Dean's hand was creating waves of pleasure every time Dean moved it, and he hadn't stopped moving it. He kept stroking, his hand warm and firm as it moved over Castiel's length.

It was too much and not nearly enough.

Grabbing hold of Dean's shoulder, he moved his hips, trying to get more of Dean's touch.

"That's it, Cas," Dean said, nuzzling Castiel's ear, his voice low and urgent. "Come on. Give in."

Castiel had no idea what he was supposed to give in to, but he wanted to do it. Turning his head, he pressed his lips to Dean's.

Dean made a sound that Castiel was pretty sure was approving, and Castiel let go of the wall, wrapping his arm around Dean's shoulders.

He kissed Dean like he couldn't get enough of Dean's mouth, the depth of his own desire surprising him. He was so focused on the kiss, he barely noticed when Dean turned them so Cas's back was against the wall and Dean's body was pressing into his. Not having to waste attention on keeping himself upright was a relief and Castiel gave all his attention to kissing Dean, holding on tight while Dean stroked him, Castiel's hips moving in a rough counterpoint.

The pleasure kept building until Castiel couldn't focus enough to kiss any longer, until all he could do was press his face against the curve of Dean's neck and groan.

Dean kept touching him, the strong, sure grip of Dean's hand sending pleasure all the way through him. The tension kept building and building until it all just came spilling out. Castiel clung to Dean, noises he hadn't known he could make coming from his mouth with each exhalation, muscles contracting and letting go as his penis pulsed and spurted in Dean's hand.

Releasing Castiel's penis, Dean slid both arms around him, bringing Castiel away from the wall and into his arms. It was a place Castiel was happy to be, especially since he was pretty sure he needed Dean to hold him up.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Fine, just waiting for the blood flow to return to normal. Right now, it's kind of pulsing," Castiel answered without moving.

"The sign of a really good orgasm, when you can feel the blood pulsing in your veins afterward."

"That felt... I'm not sure I have words to describe it."

"Yeah," Dean said.

The water, which Castiel had completely forgotten about, was hitting Dean's side then splashing onto Castiel, but he didn't care. He was quite content to stay where he was.

"Maybe we should get out of here before we turn into prunes," Dean said, letting go.

Reluctantly, Castiel started to release his hold on Dean. "Wait. I haven't touched you yet."

"You can do it in the bed."

The bed. Where he could lay Dean down and touch wherever he wanted. "Okay." Stretching slightly, he kissed Dean, just because he could. Then he turned off the water and stepped from the shower, pulling Dean behind him.

When Dean complained about getting into the bed dripping wet, Castiel used his powers to dry them both.

What good was having angel powers if you couldn't use them for the important things?


End file.
